The Story of Invader VIZ
by Kylee M. Fowler
Summary: .:Finished:. This story's about an Irken Princess named VIZ who lives a great life on Irk. Then she gets to invade a planet for Impending Doom 2. Guess which planet? Old pen name: Invader VIZ
1. Planet Irk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jhonen's Creations. I only own my fancharacters, blah blah blah.  
  
Hello! It is I, Invader VIZ! This is part 1 of a trilogy(3 parts), so if this one seems a bit boring, just wait until I post the next one! One more thing, it's written as if I am telling the story so if it seems strange, you'll just have to live with it! So . here's my story!  
Part one: Planet Irk  
It was another beautiful day on Irk. I awoke in my blue and silver clad pajamas. I wanted to stay asleep longer. I had the best dream about a boy that I didn't even know. I really liked him.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself. I am Princess Viz. Future Tallest to the throne of Irk. The problem is, I'm not so tall. It's normal for some Irkens to be short, but I'm unusually short. I'm glad I'm not the shortest. I'm three foot five. The smallest Irk I've heard of is Zim, who is about two foot seven. Even though I'm short, I am recorded as the most beautiful irken in history.  
  
Once, Zim almost destroyed our planet during Impending Doom 1. Dad and Uncle Purple keep talking about how stupid and funny he is. My dad is one of the Tallest. He never told me his real name, but he is tall and red. I just like to call him "Dad". The other is his brother. His brother is tall and purple. I call him "Uncle Purple". An Irkens social class is determined by how tall you are. Dad and Uncle Purple were both tall, so they both rule the Irken Empire. Now, on with the story.  
  
I got out of bed and pushed a button on my dresser. I was instantly changed into my everyday clothes: a blue sparkly dress, my silver gloves, and my silver boots.  
  
I went in the dining hall for breakfast. My twin cousins, Liz and Fiz, were running around like crazy. Liz and Fiz are both older and two inches taller, but I'm more mature. Dad and Uncle Purple were eating tzipooch, a famous Irken breakfast meal.  
  
"Good morning Viz!" said my dad with a full mouth, "You're just in time for the tzipooch." I liked tzipooch, but for some reason, I didn't want any.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I said quickly.  
  
"But Viz, you love tzipooch." said Uncle Purple.  
  
"I know why she's not hungry," said Fiz, "It's because of Impending Doom 2"  
  
"And then it's her birthday!" Added Liz  
  
An Irken birthday is usually one Earth day. But if you were in my shoes, it would be one Earth week. Tallest kids are very special. But I forgot all about Impending Doom 2! I was going to have a secret mission. The Tallest decided on a secret mission so I wasn't prepared and then I could prove myself worthy of being an Invader. Or even better, an Irken Elite!  
  
"Don't be nervous hunny," said Dad, "If Purple could do it, then so can you."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Uncle Purple, "Are you saying Viz is smarter than me!"  
  
I left the room. Whenever Dad and Uncle Purple get in a fight, it lasts a long time.  
  
I went into the hallway. I found the transmission room where Dad and Uncle Purple talk to people on the big screen. There was a white light flashing by a button. Dad and Uncle Purple had a message! I thought of getting Dad and Uncle Purple, but I wondered what would happen if I answered.  
  
I pushed the button. An unfamiliar face was on the screen. It was a female Irken. I don't know if she was an Invader or not.  
  
"Hello, little girl," She said in a voice that seemed to echo, "I need to talk to the Tallest right now!"  
  
"Who are you?" I asked her, "The Tallest aren't here right now."  
  
"Who am I? I am Tak! I was supposed to be an Irken Elite!"  
  
"Why aren't you?" I said back. Tak seemed kind of stuck-up so I said it in the same nasty voice."  
  
"Okay," she sighed impatiently; I'll tell you the whole story. As I said before, I was supposed to be an Irken Elite. I was in the individual test room. I was about to take the test when he came. There was a snack machine right outside my test room. He put in money but the snack wouldn't come out. So he took a spare robot and blasted the snack machine apart. He got his snack, but the test room door was sealed because he blew a circuit on half the planet (I was on the bad half) and the test brain wouldn't let me take the test. I pleaded and pleaded but she still wouldn't let me. I was sent to planet Dirt to be a janitor. While I was there, I secretly created a Sir and a ship. I escaped from Dirt on my ship. And now I'm plotting to get vengeance on him."  
  
"Who's he?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm tracking him down. And when I find him, man I'm gonna do something!"  
  
"Um," I said, "that story sounds pretty bad. I'll tell Dad and Uncle Purple to call you back."  
  
"What! You're the Princess! Why didn't you tell me! I got to tell you something"  
  
"Well, I'd love to chat some more but I really got to go. See you later!"  
  
I turned off the screen. If Dad and Uncle Purple knew I was in here, I'd never get to go to the Great Assigning! I ran out of the room and decided to use my new Cruiser that I got for my birthday. I left a note telling Dad and Uncle Purple where I was going. It also said they had a message from Tak, but I said someone told me so I wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
The Cruiser was all shiny and new. I had the Tallest Irken Symbol on each side so everyone knew who I was. I opened the door and stepped inside. I started the engine and took off. I cruised around for a while and thought about my dream. It was a boy with round glasses and black hair. I couldn't remember the rest, but I knew it would all come back to me.  
  
It felt so great just to float out in space and look at the stars. Dad and Uncle Purple each have a constellation. We recently got technology from an invaded planet and now we can move stars around to make constellations. I'm soon going to have a constellation.  
  
A red light blinked. Dad and Uncle Purple were on my little screen.  
  
"Hi Viz." They both said. "You can come home now. We've taken care of some business and it's time for you to get some dinner.  
  
Wow! I have completely lost track of time and it was really late! The Great Assigning was tomorrow and I hadn't had much to eat!  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," I said.  
  
I zoomed home as fast as I could. I was so hungry! A zillion drops of saliva later in the dining room, I was gorging myself with so much food, that I felt like my squeedily spooch was going to explode. Liz and Fiz usually eat like pigs, but tonight I was eating like them. Dad and Uncle Purple were eating and making last minute arrangements of what planets to assign to all the Invaders.  
  
After dinner, I got back in my pajamas with the push of a button. The dream I had that morning continued.  
  
I was on a strange planet. Then I saw a house with four gnomes in the front. Then the door opened and the same boy from before fell out holding a camera. The gnomes dragged him far away.  
  
I woke up sweating. I don't know why. I went to the royal kitchen and got a glass of water. Then I got back in bed and had another dream. This one was a lot longer.  
  
I was on the same strange planet, in some sort of learning facility. The teacher was talking on the phone. Suddenly, she hung up. I couldn't understand anything she was saying. A bunch of not hearable sequences then started. A jet landed outside. A girl just about the same height as me walked in the room. Somehow I could hear one sentence of what she said. "Hi. My name's Tak. I'm new here."  
  
I woke up again. Everything was amazingly clear to me now! I understood everything! My dreams were telling me my future! Somewhere in the future I will be in a learning facility and see Tak. The boy I saw will probably be on the planet I go to conquer. And the house. I wasn't clear about that. But Tak, she didn't look Irken. Maybe she's disguised as a native to my assigned planet! Well, maybe I can't tell the future, but I need to find out if it's true! When I get to my planet I'll see who's there.  
  
In the morning I put on my outfit that I wear for special occasions. It was an extra-sparkly light-blue dress. With it, I wore my high silver slippers, my tight silver gloves, and a very sparkly tiara. I t was similar to what I wore at my sweet sixteen party. Then I went to brunch where I'd eat and then be assigned. Liz and Fiz were also getting a secret mission like me.  
  
Liz, Fiz, and I ate and went to go with the other Invaders on the stage. We stood around in a semi-circle and a curtain closed in front of us. I was so nervous. The first who would be assigned were Liz and Fiz. Then I would be assigned and head to the equipment center for Sirs.  
  
Then The Great Assigning started. The curtains rose and Dad and Uncle Purple were lowered on a platform. They began with their little speech. "Welcome mighty Irken soldiers!" Said Dad. "You are the greatest warriors that the Irken Military has to offer."  
  
"Good for you." Said Uncle Purple.  
  
"These superior beings behind us-"  
  
"But not as superior as us."  
  
"Well, duh. These less superior beings than us but still quite superior, will each be signed to an enemy planet!"  
  
"There you will blend in with the hideous inhabitants,"  
  
"While you gather information on their weaknesses."  
  
"And then you will wait for our big, ship, gang, thingy to come."  
  
"The armada."  
  
"Now, let the Great Assigning begin!"  
  
A person in the audience cheered.  
  
"Okay, will Invaders Liz and Fiz please approach." Said Uncle Purple.  
  
Liz and Fiz ran up pushing each other to get there first. It ended up that Fiz got there first. Then Liz pushed her again and crossed her arms. Fiz stuck her tongue out at Liz. I guess they made a bet at brunch and the first person that got on the stage first wouldn't have to drive for half the trip.  
  
"Okay girls." Said Dad. "This is your first mission. Your destination is in this disk here. Put it in your ships computer and your ship will automatically take you there."  
  
Uncle Purple gave the disk to Fiz just like a Hula girl gives you a lea when you get off the plane to that tropical planet. Liz smiled happily because she wouldn't have to drive. She stuck her tongue out at Fiz. They both ran to the equipment center.  
  
"Will Viz please approach the stage." Said Uncle Purple.  
  
I decided to make this moment special. I walked up and modeled my fabulous outfit. I spun around in a circle then received my disk. The whole crowd cheered and I think I heard some whistles. I thanked my modeling for fashion magazines.  
  
"Okay, Viz." Said Uncle Purple. "The mission is in the disk so you just have to insert it into your ship."  
  
"Good luck." Said Dad.  
  
I walked out of the room, showing off again. There were more whistles from the crowd.  
  
"I wish she wouldn't do that." Muttered Uncle Purple. "She's making Liz and Fiz seem like nothing!"  
  
I joined Liz and Fiz at the equipment center. They were mad at each other. They always argue just like Dad and Uncle Purple. Then the rest of the Invaders joined us. Then Dad and Uncle Purple came and gave Liz and Fiz each a Sir.  
  
"My Sir's better than your Sir!" teased Liz.  
  
"No it's not!" Screamed Fiz. "Mines better!"  
  
I stepped aside and Dad gave me my Sir. But this Sir was different. This Sir wasn't red like the rest. It was sort of a combination of blue and purple.  
  
"Dad, something's wrong with this Sir!" I complained. "It doesn't look like the rest!'  
  
"Uh, well Viz. We um, we wanted to give you something different. Yeah, we wanted to give you something different!"  
  
Suddenly the robot woke up.  
  
"Vir, reporting for duty." The robot said.  
  
"Um, Dad?" I said. "I have a strange feeling that you didn't plan on giving me this, thing! And if it isn't a Sir, then what's a Vir?"  
  
"Well Viz, I think it's about time for you to go! Good luck on the mission, Bye!  
  
"Wait Viz!" Yelled Uncle Purple, "I think your dad has something to give you."  
  
"Something to give me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Viz," said Dad, "I have one more gift for you before you go."  
  
He handed me a key. It had my name carved into it.  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"It a universal key. You can lock and unlock any door in the universe with it."  
  
"Wow!" I said, "Thank you so much! Bye!"  
  
I ran to my Cruiser and hopped in. Vir sat next to me. I used my universal key to turn it on. It worked! I sat back and relaxed. I was glad it was on autopilot. It looked like it was going to be a very, very, long trip.  
Did y'all like it? I'll post the next one as soon as I can. As for now, Invader VIZ signing off! 


	2. Planet Earth

Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I just haven't posted this 'cause no one reviews my story! Thank you Tyler for reviewing my story so now I will continue with Part 3!  
Part two: Planet Earth  
6 Months Later  
I have learned a lot from Vir these past 6 months. I learned that he likes to sing a song about impending doom. He also learned that whenever he sings this song, I attach him onto a cord and let him float in space for a while. Then when the pressure goes to his head, I bring him back in.  
  
Soon I saw a planet ahead. It was big and blue with some green splotches. I decided that the green parts were land so I steered my Cruiser there.  
  
"Bring up the planet status." I ordered the ship brain.  
  
"Planet Earth. 29% land. 71% water. Population unknown due to massive reproduction. About 8 billion or so." My ship brain answered.  
  
"Hmm. 8 billion and growing. Once I conquer this planet we'll have so many servants that we won't know what to do with them. Now I just have to blend in with these, Earthanoids and see what's normal to them. Dad and Uncle Purple will be so pleased, that when they look for a new leader, they will mention me right away."  
  
I zoomed down to a random green splotch. As I got closer, I came across building structures. A sudden thought hit me. These Earthians might be smarter than I expected. I hit a button faster than you could say "armada" and my ship was instantly invisible. I looked for a place to land as my ship gathered information. It was hard to find a spot, so I was forced to knock down a house.  
  
Phase one: I quickly landed and took the gathered information and made a disguise for Vir. I had no idea what I should do so I got him into a guinea pig monster suit. Then I made one for me. I put on a black wig, blue human eye lenses, human ears, a human nose. Then I took a pill and I lost my pale green skin and it was replaced by an apricoty sort of color.  
  
Phase two: Now it was time to make a base. I didn't want to hassle with anything because I had to hide my ship fast. I checked my ship's computers and I found some info on an orphanage where people go and take children. I made my ship shrink and put it in my pocket. Then I picked up Vir and walked casually into an orphanage.  
  
There was a tall guy in a lab coat talking to the secretary at the front desk.  
  
"My children are very unhappy and I think they would enjoy having another sibling around." Said the tall man.  
  
"I'm sorry professor," said the secretary, "but we have no children left. The only way you'd be able to adopt a child is if one marched in here right now."  
  
"Um, excuse me." I said.  
  
"Sorry little girl we're discussing some matters that children wouldn't understand, and wait a minute! You're a child!" Exclaimed the secretary.  
  
"I'll take her!" said the professor.  
  
"What? Huh? So I'm supposed to go home with you now?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Said the secretary plainly.  
  
In the car ride to my new home, the professor told me about my new family. The professor has a TV show called, "Probing the Membrane of Science" and his full name is Professor Membrane. I have to call him "dad". My real dad won't like this, but I must do things for the sake of the mission.  
  
I have a big brother named Dib and a little sister named Gaz. "Dad" said that Dib is insane and Gaz is just not sociable.  
  
When we got to the house, Professor Membrane opened the door. I saw a purple hairdo girl sitting on a couch in front of a TV. She was messing around with some kind of handheld machine.  
  
"Gaz, I've brought your new big sister." Said Professor Membrane. "Well that's just great dad. Now don't disturb me. I'm in the zone." Said Gaz.  
  
"Don't you want to meet her?"  
  
"Can't you go bother Dib?"  
  
"Okay then. Viz, let's go meet your new big brother." Professor Membrane led me down a hallway and stopped at a door. He put his hand against a person ID scanner. We went into the room. I guessed that this was Dib's room, but no one was there.  
  
"Dib!" Called Professor Membrane.  
  
"Dad! There's a alien spaceship in the backyard!" Exclaimed someone who was outside.  
  
I boy that was as tall as me ran into the room. He had a long black overcoat, black spiky hair, and big round glasses.  
  
"I'm sure there is, son. Viz, this is your new older brother, Dib. Dib, this is your new little sister, Viz."  
  
"Cool! Is she interested in the paranormal just like me?"  
  
"Uh don't get your hopes up son."  
  
"So, where's my room?" I asked.  
  
"Oh. Wait a minute," Professor Membrane pushed a button on a blank space of the wall in the hallway and instantly, the button grew into a door. "There you go. I'll just need a print of your hand. It's for security reasons."  
  
"Well, um, I guess so." I was wondering if he might discover that I'm irken.  
  
"Okay Viz. I'll need you to take off your glove and press your hand against this pad. Hold it for ten seconds." He handed me this electric pad thing. I turned around so Professor Membrane and Dib wouldn't see my hand, took off my glove, and pressed my hand on it for ten seconds. Then I slipped my glove back on, turned around again and gave the pad to Professor Membrane.  
  
"Thank you Viz. I'll be down in my lab working on your ID pad."  
  
Professor Membrane left for his lab, leaving Dib and me alone.  
  
"So, Viz. What are you interested in?" Asked Dib.  
  
I had to think of something fast!  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what I am interested in yet. Maybe you can help me." I said.  
  
"Sure! I'll teach you everything I know about paranormal studies. Tomorrow is the first day of school so I'll introduce you to everybody in my class!"  
  
Professor Membrane came with a screwdriver and some wire and worked on my door.  
  
"There you go Viz," he said, "all you have to do is put your hand on this panel and the door will open. Good night you two."  
  
"Good night Viz." Then he called to Gaz. "Good night Gaz!"  
  
"Shut up!" she shouted.  
  
He pressed the ID panel and went into his room. I did the same. The door closed behind me and I looked around. There was a dresser, a bunk bed, and a closet. I decided that I'll need to build an under ground research lab.  
  
Vir popped out of my pocket.  
  
"I'm bored, can I take this sweaty suit?"  
  
"Vir . You're a robot. You don't have sweat glands. How can you sweat?  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Vir pulled his zipper down and jumped out of his costume. I took off my wig, my eye lenses, and my human nose and ears. I took out my voot cruiser and unshrunk it. I made it small enough so it would fit in the room but big enough so I could get what I need. I pulled out a drill.  
  
I walked over to the closet and pulled the door off its hinges. Then I powered up the drill and stuck it in the ground. It drilled far down into the earth. Then I felt a slight earthquake it was only for a second. I think it was done so I drilled the door back into the wall and put a copy of that ID pad thing next to the closet so only I could get in.  
  
I opened the closet and closed it behind me. I jumped down the hole that my drill made. I fell for a very long time. When I finally got down I was dropped into my Cruiser.  
  
"Okay," I said to myself, "Everything looks fine. I should probably sleep in my bed upstairs so if anyone happens to comes in, then I won't be missing."  
  
I took an elevator back up to my room and then locked my closet. I put Vir in a cage so he wouldn't do anything. I crawled into bed and went to sleep. Vir ran around in his little cage.  
  
The next day I got out of bed very sleepily. I walked over and leaned on the dresser. I was wondering why my outfit wasn't different when I remembered that I wasn't home anymore with my button that changes my outfit. I sighed and got dressed the old fashioned way.  
  
When I put on my human disguise, I went to the kitchen. Dib and Gaz were sitting at the table while Professor Membrane was making breakfast.  
  
"Dad," whined Dib, "why are you making supertoast? Don't you know that supertoast can mutate people?  
  
I wonder if I have to listen to this every morning.  
  
"Yes son," said Professor Membrane, "It builds strong bones."  
  
"I'll cook." I blurted out. I had no idea why I just said that.  
  
"Okay Viz, but don't burn anything or your grounded."  
  
"Hold on, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
I turned around and ran to my room. I went in my closet and jumped down into my base.  
  
"Computer! I need you to make what these humans call, 'a delicious breakfast'" I ordered.  
  
"Coming up," the computer said, "eggs, waffles, French toast, bacon, sausage, orange juice, milk, and chocolate milk.  
  
"Perfect! Now transport it onto the kitchen table."  
  
"As you command ma'am."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
I rushed downstairs. My family was eating the food my computer had prepared. Now that they think I'm a good cook, they'll think won't think I'm Irken.  
  
"Wow this is good Viz!" Dib complimented.  
  
"Thank you Dib." I said.  
  
"You children better get to school." Professor Membrane said. "Your teacher won't like it if you're late."  
  
"Hey dad, will Viz be in my class or Gaz's class?" Asked Dib.  
  
"She'll be in your class Dib, we don't know her age so we're just saying she's your age. Now go to school."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When we were walking to school, Dib was telling me about his class.  
  
"As I was saying, Viz. There's this alien in our school and his name is Zim. If you want, you could help me-" I cut him off.  
  
"Zim!" I shouted.  
  
Dib stared at me. "What's wrong Viz?"  
  
"Nothing, he just sounded like someone I knew from the town I lived in before I came here and was adopted."  
  
"You must be thinking of someone else. Zim is from a planet called Irk and he's trying to destroy the human race. Oh, before I forget. I got you a camera so you can take pictures of anything that isn't normal. Especially Zim."  
  
I decided to be more careful about what I blurt out. I couldn't let Dib know that Zim was from the same planet as me. When we got to school Dib sat in his seat and I talked to the teacher, Miss Bitters.  
  
"Hi, I'm new here." I said to Miss Bitters.  
  
"Oh no, not another doomed child to add to my doomed class of doomed students. We need to clear a seat for you."  
  
She stood in front of the class and pointed at this girl sitting next to Dib. "You doomed student! You will be sent to the underground classroom to join your doomed friends. A door opened beneath the girl and she fell screaming. I took my seat looking cautiously beneath it. My seat was right next to Dib's. Then suddenly, someone rushed into the room. He came in so fast that I didn't recognize him. Then I realized that it was . Zim!  
  
I tried so hard not to say anything. I was afraid that he would know who I was and give away my true identity. I just sat there as cool as I could be. I watch Ms. Bitters give him a punishment for being late. Then, Ms. Bitters asked me to go up and tell the class about myself, but that didn't really happen because Dib grabbed me and presented me.  
  
Dib began, "This is my new little sister, Viz, and my dad just adopted her. I'm going to teach her everything I know about the paranormal. I hope she we be just like me," Then he shot an evil glance toward Zim, "and maybe she can help me prove that some aliens exist." Then Zim just sat there but I could see the sweat run down his irken face.  
  
After class, Dib said he'd wait for me outside. He was going to stop by at the science lab to check on an experiment. Right when he left, Zim came up to me.  
  
He said, "You know, you don't have to listen to your brother. Do you want to come to my house and study?"  
  
I knew that he was going to do something other than "study" such as contain me and then Dib would come to rescue me but Zim would have some plan to capture him too. I had a plan anyway, "Sure, maybe we can be friends?" Then I put on my trademark irken princess smile.  
  
"Okay, but don't tell Dib your coming."  
  
"Okay." It was simple enough. I knew how irkens thought. If he knew I was irken, he should know I have a plan up my sleeve, but he doesn't even know anything. He just knows that as soon as he gets Dib's little sister out of the way, then Dib will be easier to defeat. I know all about Dib's encounters with Zim because that's all he's ever talked about.  
  
I snuck out of school with Zim, but just to be safe, I left a note saying that Zim wanted to have a study party with some other kids and if he wanted to find me, he knows where to go.  
  
So, Zim and me went along the sidewalk, walking. I decide to bring up a conversation, "So, are you really an alien?"  
  
"Why would you say that?" He said defensively. "I think aliens are a trick of the mind."  
  
"Okay, then. Just curious because Dib has showed me pictures of you without this wig and these eye lenses."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, let's just go study."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We get to his house, which is hideously designed, with a "men's room sign out the door". I go inside and then Zim tells me to wait.  
  
He goes into his kitchen and I hear a flushing sound. After that, I'm attacked by a giant claw that comes out of he ground and pulls me in. I get knocked unconscious.  
  
I wake up and I'm in a containment chamber. My disguise is still on, which is a big relief. I see Zim and he doesn't have his disguise on. He's busy doing research on a computer so I decide to get out while he wasn't looking. My spider legs came out and broke the glass. All the water flowed out of the tank and my spider legs had contracted before Zim noticed.  
  
"Computer! Capture her!" Zim commanded.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I cannot do that."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I scanned her and it shows that she is invulnerable to your attacks."  
  
"Are you saying I can't think of good ways to torture people?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm saying she can't get hurt."  
  
"If I can't hurt her you can at least restrain her before she gets away!"  
  
"Yes sir. Right away."  
  
I was running towards the door when I was grabbed by a claw and was hanging from the ceiling. I hang helplessly and defeated. Suddenly, Dib crashed through the door.  
  
"This sure doesn't look like studying, Zim!" Shouted Dib.  
  
"Yay! You came to rescue me, even though I didn't really need help." I said.  
  
"Viz, if I came home without you, Dad would've killed me!"  
  
"I'm glad you're all having a nice, warm, fuzzy moment but I have research to do on Viz." Said Zim  
  
"And why is that?" Asked Dib.  
  
"Because . I couldn't attack her! And I want to know why!"  
  
"Wait a minute, if you couldn't attack her, then that means . I can come into your secret base as I please! All I need is Viz!"  
  
"Ahem! There is a little girl hanging here who goes by the name of, Viz! I shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry Viz!" said Dib.  
  
After Dib got me down and we were leaving, I turned around and snapped a million pictures of Zim, then ran off.  
  
As we were walking home, Dib asked me about where I used to live.  
  
"I lived in a small town. I was very interested in aliens because there was a crop circle in our farm once so I investigated it."  
  
"That's amazing," said Did, "Did you ever find any aliens?"  
  
"No."  
  
When we got home, I was about to go into my room when Dib stopped me.  
  
"Viz, you just have to see what crashed into our backyard the night you came." He said excitedly.  
  
We went to the backyard and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were the remains of an Irken ship on the ground! "How did this get here?" I asked.  
  
"Well," he said, "It's a very long story, but I can try to make it short. And please leave all questions and comments until I finish."  
  
He cleared his throat and began.  
  
"It all started when a girl named Tak came to our school on valentines day. She was an Irken just like Zim. I didn't suspect a thing until Zim came here and asked for my help. So I found Tak's hideout and turned off the power in her factory and saved the day. Okay, there was a lot more that happened but I'm not gonna go that far."  
  
I thought for a second. Tak seemed familiar. Then it hit me. Tak was the girl that I spoke to before I came here! And then I had a dream about her being on Earth!  
  
"I only have one question." I said, "how did her ship get here in our backyard?"  
  
"Zim was battling Tak in space and Gaz made Tak's robot malfunction so she crashed here."  
  
"I can fix it for you." I said. "When I lived in my old town, I liked to repair stuff."  
  
"Okay, but I don't think you can make this work again."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
I worked all night fixing Tak's Ship, and in the morning I finished. Dib was still in bed so I decided to take Tak's Ship for a little test run.  
  
It's been so long since I last felt the thrill of riding a ship. Then I noticed something on the main screen. There was a video message on it so I decided to take a little peek. I turned it on and watched. There was a picture of Tak speaking.  
  
Tak began, "This journal is being recorded 2948 I. Y. I have just turned 16 years old today."  
  
Just wanted to tell you that when is it I. Y., that means in earth time it's about 1645 or around that time. I. Y. stands for "Irken Years."  
  
Tak continued, "Today I got released from the underground training center. Normally Irkens don't get released this early in training, but I have shown more ability than the others have. I am scheduled to see the tallest about being an invader tomorrow. The Tallest can't see me because Red's daughter, little miss I'm-too-perfect-for-you Viz, is having her sweet sixteen party and inviting everyone but me. I'm going to sneak in anyway and see if I actually have fun. Almost-Invader Tak signing off!"  
  
I had no idea that Tak didn't get invited to my sweet sixteen party and she hated me. I didn't even invite anyone. My dad picked all of the top range invaders to come. I decided to read more of her journal.  
  
I came upon an interesting entry that was recorded the day before she tried to destroy the earth.  
  
Tak began, "I will destroy Zim and this filthy planet no matter what. If anything happens to me, then the person reading this must try to find me. I will always wear a bracelet that can be located on my ship no matter how far away I am. Invader Tak signing off!"  
  
For some reason I just had to find Tak. I don't know why but I just wanted to. Maybe just to apologize. I found the bracelet locator and it had all these amazing things. It could tell if she was alive, if she had enough oxygen, and much more! I screen said she was still alive and she was somewhere in an escape pod by a place called Pluto. I saw a button that I could just push and I could communicate with her. But I didn't want to do that so I decided to rescue her. I sped up with her ship and headed to the end of the galaxy. I found a small Purple planet dead ahead of me. I saw no sign of Tak so I went closer to the surface of Pluto. I went in turbo drive and sped around the planet until I found a small crater. I landed and took some medical supplies with me. My invisible air bubble was activated so I could breath.  
  
I walked toward the crater. The escape pod was undamaged but Tak was. I activated my spider legs and crawled in the crater. There was Tak! I quickly took the escape pod into the ship and got Tak out. She was hurt badly. I gave her a pill and let her rest. Then I put the ship in hyper drive and speeded toward earth.  
  
I landed and made sure my disguise was on. I jumped out to go into my lab but Dib was waiting.  
  
"Wow Viz!" he said excitedly. "I can't believe you actually fixed Tak's Ship!"  
  
"Umm Dib?" I said. "I don't only have Tak's Ship, but I also have Tak in there too. Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
"Tak's in there!? I got to see her! Is she hurt?"  
  
"Very badly, we need to help her!"  
  
"Why? She almost destroyed the human race! We can't help her."  
  
"Just listen to me!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! We need to get her inside without anyone noticing."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary." Said a voice from the ship.  
  
"Tak!" Dib shouted.  
  
"That's right!" Tak said. "Don't I look so familiar Viz?"  
  
Oh no. She blew my cover!  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Tak," I said nervously, "I've never seen you before in my entire life!" I started giving her a look that says; "Dib doesn't know who I am yet".  
  
"What's going on Viz?" asked Dib.  
  
"Oh come on Viz," said Tak, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later."  
  
"Okay already!" I shouted. "I'll tell him! Dib, I am not a girl who used to live in a town where there were crop circles everywhere in the fields. I'm not even human at all! I'm Irken! In fact, I'm the princess of the whole planet! My dad is the ruler and I came here to invade earth. I know that you're going to just throw me out of the house, but that's okay 'cause I'm leaving anyway!"  
  
"Viz." Dib started.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to tell you now, but I wasn't going to destroy you. I was going to take you, Gaz, and Membrane away from the planet so you wouldn't get hurt in my master plan." After all that I ran away into the house and got my cruiser, then I flew away.  
  
I needed to go somewhere, now that Dib knew, I couldn't let anyone else know. Except for one person. I reached into my pocket and felt around for my universal key. I found it and went to Zim's house. I landed the cruiser in his lawn and it wouldn't matter because he couldn't lay a hand on me. That was because I was Irken royalty so someone who is loyal to the Tallest couldn't hurt someone related to the tallest.  
  
I turned my key through the door and turned it. A weird SIR similar to mine greeted me, and then started jumping around the place. I shrugged then explored the house to try and find Zim. I went into his kitchen. He was there sitting at a table with some papers spread around. When he saw me he jumped on the table and screamed, "Viz! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Please Zim," I said, "I have no time for this, I need your help."  
  
"Help? Help you? I'm still trying to figure out why I couldn't do anything to you!" He shouted angrily and kicked some of the papers off table. "Hey, how did you get in here anyway? I always have my base locked up!"  
  
"It's a long story," I explained, "but I'll start by doing this." I took off my disguise.  
  
"Viz! I should have known that you were the Princess! I'm so sorry! Please accept my apologies for trying to attack you earlier my Tallest."  
  
"It's okay. Just don't call me Tallest, not yet. I realize you have a big choice here and I'm sorry for putting you in a tough situation."  
  
"What are you talking about Viz?" Zim said staring at me.  
  
"I'm saying that since we were both assigned to the same planet, you could either continue to try to take over the world, or you could help me destroy the world. But you can't destroy some who is royal irken blood."  
  
"Okay, I see your point now. Why don't you call the Tallest and tell them what's going on. Now that I know who you are . it changes everything!"  
  
"Yeah, okay, so where's the transmission screen?"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you."  
  
He showed me a toilet and told me to go in it.  
  
"I'm not going through one of those waste holes!" I said.  
  
"Oh come on, it's either going down there or blasting a hole in the ground!"  
  
I chose to blast a hole through the ground.  
  
"Hey I didn't mean that literally!" Zim shouted.  
  
"Just stop whining already!" I said walking towards the transmission screen. I turned around for a second and said, "And that's an order."  
  
I dialed to Dad and Uncle Purple. As soon as the screen came on, they said, "What is it now Zim?"  
  
"Hi daddy!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Viz?" my confused dad asked. "Why are you at Zim's house? Is he defying the irken code and keeping a royal irken prisoner on the assigned planet. That's illegal!  
  
"What?" Zim said in the background.  
  
"No dad. I came here by myself and I sort of have a problem here, no, Zim has the problem. You assigned us both to the same planet, but as you know, Zim can't destroy the planet."  
  
"Then make him you slave!" Shouted Uncle Purple.  
  
"Yeah, but can invaders enslave other invader?"  
  
"No but if you give me one of those royal enslaving permit things, then I think I can." I said.  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Zim asked.  
  
"No!" Shouted both Dad and Uncle Purple.  
  
"Dad, I want to conquer this planet the fair way," I said, "I want to have Zim able to hurt me to make it more fair for both of us."  
  
"What?" Shouted Dad, Uncle Purple, and Zim in unison.  
  
"I can make my own decisions and this is what I want."  
  
"Okay, if you really want that, but are you really sure?" Asked Dad.  
  
"I am! How can I make this happen?"  
  
"I'll have to send over the potion. But Viz, you have to be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, careful with this potion."  
  
"What will it do?"  
  
"It will make you human for five weeks (translated from irken to human time). But if you don't drink the counter potion to make you irken again, then you will be human forever!"  
  
"Hmmm, 35 days. I think I'll have enough time to defeat Zim in that time. Send it over."  
  
"Now Viz, are you really, really, really, really-"  
  
"I'm sure I'll drink the counter potion in time! Just send it over. I know your worried about me but I can take care of myself."  
  
"Okay I'll send you the potion and the counter potion."  
  
"Great, bye Daddy and Uncle Purple!"  
  
I closed the screen and turned around. Zim was staring at me again.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me Zim?"  
  
"What?" He said for the third time today, "Oh I was just, well, you see-"  
  
Suddenly I figured out what he was thinking about.  
  
"Oh you don't have to tell me, I get that a lot."  
  
"What?" He said again for the book of world records. "Are you sure you know?"  
  
"Yes, of course I know, but I'm not saying it either. Oh by the way, Dib knows that I'm an irken invader princess so I just wanted you to know."  
  
I activated my spider legs and jumped out of the hole I made in his lair. I had to sneak into Dib's house because that's where Dad and Uncle Purple would have sent the potions. Vir was waiting and when I got into my lab, it gave me a big hug.  
  
"Awww, I missed you Viz!"  
  
"I missed you too but we have dangerous business to do. Down to the lab!"  
  
Once I got there I was very surprised. There was Tak!  
  
"Tak! What are you doing here?" I screamed.  
  
"Well," she began, "I tapped into the conversation you had with the Tallest, and I'm surprised that you'd give up your irken royalty just to conquer this planet 'the fair way' as a human earth slug."  
  
"It's not permanent Tak! And you shouldn't tap into other peoples conversations!"  
  
"Well, I did, and guess what? I'm still going to try to defeat this rotten planet. Now there's three in this war!"  
  
"Make that five!" Shouted two voices behind a box. Who could that be?  
  
Two tall irkens jumped out from hiding.  
  
"Liz? Fiz?" I said confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," began Fiz, "We were both assigned to Gises (pronounced as Jy-seas), that planet that was created by two planets crashing into each other."  
  
"Also known as a twin planet." Liz corrected.  
  
"No, twin planets are called twins because they look exactly alike in every detail and are in the same orbit with the same sun. You were thinking of a fused planet."  
  
"Just forget about it! We aren't in school anymore!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, one day we both got this strange signal in our heads that someone was in danger."  
  
"We both thought of you right away."  
  
"That must have been when Zim's weird robot thingy attacked me." I said. "So tell me the real reason you're here."  
  
"That was our reason." Said Liz looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh we should just tell her!" Shouted Fiz.  
  
"Okay, these very scary monkey people came and abducted us! The only way we could escape was to come here! But we did sense you in trouble."  
  
"Plus, those very scary monkey people were, like, ten feet tall!"  
  
"Okay," I said, "I see your point. So at least your not here to invade my assigned planet."  
  
"Ahem," Said Tak, "I believe it is I who deserves this planet!"  
  
"We'll see about that. But I'm here to drink the potion." 


	3. The Judgement and The Reunion

Okay, it took me a whole year to write this whole story so I am very proud of it! Please r+r. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Part three: The Judgment and The Reunion  
  
The dark purple swished around in the bottle. It smelled delicious, but also mischievous and deceiving. As soon as I drank the whole potion I felt dizzy and the room was spinning and soon I was in a deep sleep.  
  
When I woke up I looked into a mirror and saw myself. I looked like I did when I had my disguise on but it wouldn't come off. I spent a few seconds feeling my face. Then I saw Liz and Fiz.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm human! But as long as I have the counter potion it's not going to be forever!"  
  
"Um, Viz, that's sort of what we need to talk about." Said Liz.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Well," started Fiz nervously, "Tak, she sort of, well, she stole the counter potion."  
  
"What!?" I shouted, "No! This is horrible! Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"That's the problem," said Liz, "We couldn't. She just teleported away!"  
  
"I don't have time for this!" I said crying. "I have a planet to conquer!"  
  
"Well, we like you no matter what race you're from!" Said Fiz trying to cheer me up.  
  
"No, I'm not going to live the rest of my life as a human. I'm going to do what ever I can to get that potion back! I shouldn't have even taken that potion even though it goes against my nature to have the odds uneven."  
  
"This looks like we're going to need to make two of you if you need to do two things at once." Said Liz.  
  
We all just stood around thinking, and then I got a great idea!  
  
"That's it!" I shouted. "I'm going to be two people!"  
  
"What?" Said Liz and Fiz at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to be two people!" I jumped up and down excitedly. "I'll explain later, but now we got to find Dib!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
I took the elevator up to my room and I was surprised to see Dib there already trying to find a way into my lab.  
  
"Viz! Is that you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." I said. "But what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to get into your lab. But I have a reason!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know if you know, but Tak just ran out of here carrying a strange bottle. I heard her saying something about going to some sort of dirt planet."  
  
"Planet Dirt! That's the garbage planet where all the trash is held. She must have gone there to damage the chemicals!"  
  
"Oh, that is pretty bad."  
  
"But why would she go there?" Asked Fiz.  
  
"Maybe," I said, "she is still mad about that little thing that happened to her when she got sent to planet dirt on a janitorial squad, that she wants to get rid of me and watch me suffer as a human for the rest of my life."  
  
"Then we just have to go there!" Shouted Liz.  
  
"But first," said Fiz, "why don't you introduce us to this Dib human here?"  
  
"Okay," I said, "But I'll make it short, 35 days may seem like a long time but it really isn't all that long. Dib, these are my cousins Liz and Fiz. They were sent to a twin planet to conquer them but very scary tall monkey people came and almost abducted them. Now we really, really have to go. Every second counts! Down to the Lab!"  
  
When we got to the lab I decided to explain why I was excited about making two people.  
  
"If we all work together, we can make a robot that will have a tiny bit of my deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and put it in a robot to make a copy of me. And then I put a brain similar to mine in it, and I could know what it's doing and tell it what to do. I read about it in an irken engineering magazine once."  
  
"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Said Dib.  
  
"Yeah . if we can even build it."  
  
"How about we move all of my stuff to your lab so it will be much easier. I have a few things we could use."  
  
"Sure, but why do you want to help me? As soon as we get me irken again I'm just going to destroy the world."  
  
"I have a feeling that's not even going to happen."  
  
"What? Are you saying a descendant of the tallest can't conquer a planet?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm just saying that your not going to get close to destroying this planet."  
  
"We'll see about that." I said under my breath.  
  
"So . are we going to start or not?" Asked Liz and Fiz.  
  
We began working on our project. Dib moved all of his stuff to my lab and he was right, he does have some useful equipment. I put a countdown on my computer that would count down to the end of my human appearance. I had 835 hours and counting. I ignored it and helped build. If I spent too much time goofing off, then Tak would get to Planet Dirt and destroy the potion.  
Dib was working on building the robot. He had to measure me so I would be the same height and shape as it. Liz worked on getting my DNA in the robot so it would look like me. Fiz, she worked on the brain of the robot. And I practiced telepathy so I could communicate with the robot and tell it what to do. I know it sounds crazy, but that's how it works.  
  
Six days later, when the last bolt was screwed and I could read anyone's mind, it was complete. I knew it took 3 months to get to Planet Dirt, but I disabled the hyper-drive in Tak's ship incase she tried to run for somewhere else. So it should take longer for her.  
  
I looked in the mirror and then looked at the robot. It looked exactly like me. I told it to say 'Wow, this is so cool!' in my head and a second later the robot said, "Wow, this is so cool!"  
  
Then I said, "Wow, this is so cool!"  
  
"Did you tell it to say that?" Dib asked.  
  
"Yeah, it works! Wow, this is so cool!"  
  
"Wow this is so cool," Robot-me said.  
  
"Okay, you can stop now." Said Fiz annoyed.  
  
"Now we have to decide how to do this." Liz said, moving on. "Who is staying here and who is leaving?"  
  
"Hmmm," I said, "Maybe I should go to Dirt, and the robot can stay here and be a distraction for Zim. Even though I don't think he could do much."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. But how about we name the robot first, this is really confusing."  
  
"Okay." I thought for a long time, then I sent the message to the robot.  
  
"My name is Kryz." Said the robot. "But people other than you people will know me as Viz."  
  
When I got used to telling Kryz exactly what to do right when I tell her successfully, we decided to go. I was going to bring Dib with me while Liz and Fiz monitored the robot.  
  
"Okay Dib, do you have everything you need to get back the potion?"  
  
"I don't know! What do you bring with you when you're trying to steal back a potion?" He said.  
  
"Anything I guess, but we can not hurt the potion or break the glass vile or anything so make sure that you only bring something you're going to use that will help."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll bring my not so strong laser for cutting metals."  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Dib. But I didn't understand why you said I won't defeat this planet."  
  
"I don't need to explain, I just know you won't. Can't you tell the future with your new powers or something."  
  
"I don't think so. I read in a book that it happens naturally without trying."  
  
"Well, whenever you see the future, please tell me because your new powers sound cool."  
  
"I sure will."  
  
When we had everything we needed in my ship, Dib, Vir, and I waved goodbye to Liz, Fiz and Kryz. We blasted off into space. I turned on the hyper- drive so hopefully we could get there before Tak did. It should only take about one week.  
  
7 Days Later.  
  
I woke up to the beeping of the planet alarm.  
  
"Viz, we're there!"  
  
I yawned. "So, are you sure you're going to be there the whole time? And no taking pictures or anything." I said.  
  
"I would never!" he said dropping something behind his back, and then showing me there was nothing in his hands. "So anyway . Tak's doing this out of revenge?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't really know why she's mad at me except she made an appointment with the Tallest once, but they forgot it was on my birthday. So she never got to meet with them so she just went to Devastis without saying anything or she wouldn't be able to go at all."  
  
"But why was it so important that she needed to meet with your leaders?"  
  
"If she met with them the Tallest could have given her a chance to be a high class invader."  
  
"Oh . I see. So it's all your fault."  
  
I sighed. "It's not my fault that it's my birthday, I didn't even want to have a huge party and invite all the invaders! If only she could just not be so difficult with everything. Let's just land right now, before we crash!"  
  
Dib looked through the window and saw that we were hurtling toward a tower of junk. We both yelled and then Vir joined us, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
I quickly steered my cruiser away from the junk but there was even more junk! I just decided to go up where there wasn't anything. But I was wrong. It seemed that when I turned away from the tower of junk, I went into a cave made out of junk so I was just heading towards a ceiling. Crash.  
  
A few miles away, Tak stood on a cliff with an irken lying on the ground next to her feet. Tak thought, "They must be here. I'm sure she'll be glad to see this pitiful irken again."  
  
We were trapped inside the cruiser. We were buried alive in junk and . dirt. This planet sure lives up to its name. I groaned.  
  
"Woohoo! Let's go again!" Vir shouted.  
  
Dib and I groaned. "No way!" Dib cried. "How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"Umm . we dig?" I suggested.  
  
"Not out of here!"  
  
We both thought for a long time, even Vir joined us in "thinking". At least that's what I think he was doing.  
  
"I got it!" I yelled. I pushed a button on my control panel. At once, a big drill appeared at the front of my cruiser and started spinning rapidly fast. I steered the cruiser safely out of the caved-in cave.  
  
Back on earth, Zim knocked on the door not knowing that Kryz was taking Viz's place. Kryz answered, "Hi Zim . what do you want?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've always liked you."  
  
Back on Planet Dirt, I was sleeping. After I got us out of the tunnel, I suddenly fell asleep and had a psychic dream. Zim told Kryz that he liked me! Even though it wasn't me he was speaking to, I wish I was there but now I just had to tell Kryz what to say. I sent her a message and then looked for Dib.  
  
He was standing outside of the cruiser with Vir, probably keeping a lookout. "Dib! IhadapsychicdreamandZimtoldKryzthathelikesme!" I shouted.  
  
"Woah, slow down!" he said. "What did you say?"  
  
I took a deep breath. "I had a psychic dream and Zim told Kryz that he likes me!"  
  
"My enemy and my sister? No way!"  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not really your sister. And Zim is my species."  
  
"I don't want you to date my arch enemy!" It's so not right."  
  
"Give him a break. Anyway, we'll talk about this later. Let's find Tak. We only have . 22 days!" I said looking at my watch.  
  
"Fine . let's go."  
  
We left my cruiser because no one would take a ship in a pile of trash. We didn't have to go far because we soon saw Tak jump from a cliff onto a pile of junk. And she had someone with her!  
  
"Tak! Give me the potion!" I yelled.  
  
"Sure . after I let you meet a little friend of mine that you knew one time ago." She shouted back.  
  
She jumped down carrying a male irken, a malfunctioned irken with no legs!  
  
"Nix? Is that Nix?"  
  
Flashback: A lot of years ago I was running away from home to escape a marriage arrangement. I had on an invisible shield, which meant no one could see me. As I turned a corner I ran into a boy with no legs so he had to use a hover device. We turned into great friends but one day he left me. I can't remember why, but I'll never forget him.  
  
"Yes Viz. This is Nix, your pitiful friend who was born with no legs." Said Tak.  
  
"What does he have to do with the potion?"  
  
"I needed an excuse to get you here. Maybe sometimes I would let an irken watch the hours to their doom, but not an old friend."  
  
"Wait, I'm confused. Which friend and what are you talking about?"  
  
"Okay." She sighed. "I used the potion to get you here. Then I found your old friend Nix and thought he might like to join the party. Then you came and I'm saying that I would never let my friend turn into a human."  
  
"When we were ever friends?"  
  
"I see that I still have a lot more explaining to do. You see, When we were about . ten years old, we were best friends. I even gave you my hoverbike so you would remember me. What did you do with that bike."  
  
I suddenly had a vague memory of my dad putting a bike into the incinerator. I gulped. "My dad got rid of it."  
  
"Oh . I guess it's not your fault. But there is a lot of stuff you did wrong and I will make you pay."  
  
She threw the potion to Dib and he thankfully caught it. I ran over to drink it and turn irken again, but Tak jumped in my way and pushed me down. Her spider-legs came out and started advancing on me. I got my spider-legs out too and the battle began.  
  
Tak took out a laser and aimed it towards me. She fired but she missed and it hit one of my spider-legs. I started to lose control and my spider-legs went back into my pak. I was falling but then, I was flying? Nix had woken up and rescued me by flying with his hover device.  
  
"Nix! You saved me! Thanks." I said.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." He said.  
  
"Now let's kick butt!" I said with energy.  
  
I took out my clocking device that I've had ever since I was little. I activated it and Nix and I were and unstoppable flying force. I took out a laser and shot all of Tak's spider-legs. She looked very confused since she couldn't see us. I smiled an invisible smile as she crashed to the ground. Nix flew me towards the crash site. Tak was alive, but hurt. I had to teach her a lesson but now I was done.  
  
"Tak, I putting you under arrest until the Tallest can find a punishment for you."  
  
She groaned as I took out a pair of handcuffs and led her to my cruiser. I left Vir to guard her and then I left Dib to guard both of them cause I knew that Vir would do no good. Dib gave me the potion and I drank it all down.  
  
A few minutes later, Dad and Uncle Purple beamed down from the Massive and brought us there. I've been into the Massive many times but I never get to stand and notice how, well . massive it is! Dad and Uncle Purple went into a separate room with Tak and left me there with Dib, Vir, and Nix. Dib started talking to Nix.  
  
"So . why don't you have legs?" Dib asked.  
  
"I was born this way." Nix replied.  
  
"What happened to you after you left me Nix?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I just wandered the streets of Irk as usual like I used to. No one ever calls me names anymore because I know pretty much everyone and I have no enemies."  
  
"Did you ever get to be an invader?"  
  
"I didn't really see the point because I just hover all the time and I can go anywhere I want." He sighed. "But I wish I could know how it feels like to have legs."  
  
"Oh, you don't want legs." Said Dib. "When you run you get so tired and the next morning when you wake up, It really hurts cause your muscles are so tired and hurty and-"  
  
"Ok, that's enough Dib!" I said. "Let's go to the kitchen and get some tacos!"  
  
"Hey, you remembered my favorite food!" said Nix.  
  
"Well, yeah. And I'm psychic."  
  
"Wow cool! How did you learn?"  
  
"It's a long story, but Dib helped me and my cousins build a robot that I could transmit thoughts to and order it to do stuff."  
  
"Neat-o!" he said. "Now about those tacos."  
  
We went to the Massive's gargantuan kitchen and got a huge plate filled with all kinds of tacos and other gourmet food. What can I say? The massive is massive and everything in it!  
  
After Tak's "trial", and after we ate all the tacos, Dad and Uncle Purple decided that she was "guilty". They heard her say what happened, and then heard Dib, Nix, and I speak. They immediately sent Tak to the dungeons after they found out she had come close to killing me. My Dad was just really glad that I drank the potion and I was never going to be human. But that psychic dream I had made me want to go back to earth. Was it really real? I had to find out.  
  
That night I called my base to check in. Fiz answered (yes, I can tell them apart) and she told me about Zim.  
  
"He cam on day and Kryz answered the door," Fiz said, "she had no idea what to say so she didn't say anything. Liz thought that if Zim liked you then he should know about Kryz so . we told him."  
  
"Aww man!" I said. "I didn't want him to know yet. But I kind of knew he liked me because you know how he always looks at me a funny way sometimes?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I read his mind once and I heard his mind think my name, Viz, so I knew that he should like me if he thinks about me, right?"  
  
"Yes, you're right. But don't you think it's strange that it's Zim? I mean, he has a reputation for referring to himself in third person, sometimes going crazy, and ruining Impending Doom I."  
  
"Well, yeah. But I think that there's a another side to him." Suddenly I heard someone coming. "Okay, I have to go now. Say hi to Liz for me!"  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
I hung up and my dad came in.  
  
"Hi Viz! We just finished shutting Tak down in the dungeons. I hope she doesn't go crazy. Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yeah, I've had something on my mind." I said. "When I was on Planet Dirt, Tak said that we used to be friends. Do you remember us being friends?"  
  
"I remember you hanging around with a maniac girl that gave you a hoverbike."  
  
"Why did you incinerate it?'  
  
"She could have done something dangerous to it, like implant a bomb or something. But you know, those were the old days when I wasn't Tallest yet and I was always had to be careful. Aren't you glad I'm a fun dad now?"  
  
"Yep! But I wish I could remember back to when I was ten years old."  
  
"Just don't worry about it and go to sleep. We'll have the cooks whip up plenty of tzipooch in the morning!"  
  
"Okay," I yawned, "Goodnight daddy!"  
  
He gave me a kiss goodnight and then left the room. Right before I fell asleep, I felt as if there was something incomplete. I got up, got dressed, and went to my transmission screen. I dialed and then I saw Zim at the screen.  
  
"Viz," He said, "do you have any idea what time it is? "  
  
"I just have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why do you like me?"  
  
He just stood there for a while and blinked a few times.  
  
"Well?" I said.  
  
"Uh, first of all, everyone knows that you're the most beautiful irken in history."  
  
I blushed. "No I'm not. I have no idea who even wrote that book of records."  
  
"Well, I think you are."  
  
I kept blushing brighter and brighter. "Umm, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be in bed right now. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I closed the screen and went to bed. Then I had another dream. It was my birthday and my dad invited all the invaders. Zim and Nix were there. In this dream I couldn't hear anything but I could see what was going on. I was talking to Nix when Zim came over and tells me something. I put my head in the air and he walks away sadly. Nix then says something to me and then hovers away. After he leaves I go into a corner and start to cry. Must be another dream about my past.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Okay, it's kind of a weird ending, but that's it! I am posting another story when Viz grows up and stuff. Make sure you also read The Past of Invader Viz if you're a fan of this story! 


End file.
